


Fallen inside

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: no really, reborn is the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: It wasn’t on purpose, he hadn’t even wanted to be there.He’d escaped the seal, and found himself in a meatbag before birth.





	Fallen inside

**Author's Note:**

> warning haven't watched supernatural in years!

It wasn’t on purpose, he hadn’t even wanted to be there.

He’d escaped the seal, and found himself in a meatbag before birth.

Being born, is not something any being should have to live with.

If humans had to deal with this, no wonder they were so destructive.

He grew up in the poorer side Italy, the single child of a single mother who worked hard to support them both.

Renato as he was called in this life would admit he was probably the worst person as a child, and the hissy fits at the fact he had no access to his abilities and powers were the worst.

He was trapped as a human.

He, Lucifer the first fallen angel.

Well, at least this was better then being in the Pit... again.

But as all things learned, they learned to care.

To learn to love his mother.

Who looked upon him like a treasure.

This, was what he had wished humans were like when they first walked the garden.

Then his mother was killed, stabbed.

In a way, he wondered if this was the so called Karma for killing Gabriel his favorite brother.

He fell into being a hitman, at first as a way to find her killer.

Apparently he was very very good.

Flames were new though.

He was a sun, ha.. he was the light bringer so it fit.

Then... the curse.

Arrogance could not shield him in the fact he didn’t realize the masked man as an Atlantian a failed species.

He took the name Reborn.

After all, he as the Devil reborn.

So many would shit themselves when they realized his nickname Devil teacher was very accurate.


End file.
